


Standing the Test of Time

by SilentSiren



Series: Carmilla's Trials [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSiren/pseuds/SilentSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and her friends think Carmilla is dead and although the vampire almost wishes she was, her Mother, the Dean, has a far more sinister plan in mind for the love stricken woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing the Test of Time

Time is pointless when you have all eternity ahead of you and Carmilla had stopped taking notice of it decades ago. Because of that, Carmilla now had no idea how long this torture has been going on for. She stands in the cell her mother has placed her in and remains upright only because hanging from the chains that hold her arms outwards is more painful.

There’s a familiar scent in the air that she is barely able to catch and place anymore, she’s become so used to the overwhelming smell of her our blood that she almost doesn’t recognise Laura.

 Carmilla hangs her head when she smells Laura coming, she doesn’t want to see the girl but more importantly she doesn’t want the sweet child to see _her_ in such a sorry state.

She hears the gasp but does not react.

“Carmilla?” Her name sounds so beautiful coming from the other girl’s lips, “Carmilla are you okay?” She’s whispering.

Carmilla’s heart sinks, if Laura is here then she has failed in her task. She would have worn her injuries in pride, saying that it was worth the mortal pain to protect the smaller girl but if she is _here_ then her pain will be for not. Her heart sinks, if Laura is really in this place of doom then she is not getting out now. They would have left her alone but she just _had_ to come and try to break her out didn’t she?

_Foolish girl._

Carmilla should have known better, she should have known that her own disappearance would not deter the girl in her mission, of course it only fuelled it.

Her arms long ago went numb from being stretched out, the weight of the chains around her feet are almost not noticeable anymore she’s been there long enough to get used it. However despite her enhanced biology the pain that rings through her joints cannot be pushed entirely out of her mind.

The hinges to her prison squeak open and then Laura is padding towards her, moving her hair to check her face and lifting her head up.

Still Carmilla does not open her eyes, now that Laura is here she has doomed herself and there is no escape, she doesn’t want to open her eyes because she doesn’t want to see the moment that she realises how Carmilla has failed to protect her. She doesn’t want to see the change in Laura when she realises her imminent demise.

“Oh Gods…” Laura whispers when she sees Carmilla’s injuries, “What have they done… Carmilla can you hear me? Are you awake?”

With a sigh Carmilla opens her eyes, pulling her head out of Laura’s hands and staring at the ground again, embarrassed that Laura should see her having been beaten, “You are extremely foolish,” She frowns not in anger but in pain.

“We came to get you out.”

“You shouldn’t have, I can’t protect you now that you’re here.”

“Oh so that’s what you were doing?” Laura replies sarcastically, pulling a key from her pocket.

“Of course,” Carmilla replies, “Hey, where did you get that?”

“I told you we’re busting you out.”

“No Laura you don’t understand!” Carmilla hissed.

Laura reached up and took a gentle hold of Carmilla’s broken wrist, slipping the key into the lock and freeing her wrist. Carmilla coughs, then chokes and turns her head away from Laura again, spitting out a sizeable blob of blood as her arm falls limply to her side and pins and needles rush down the limb.

“Laura this was to protect you, they were going to leave you alone but now that you’ve shown up here that changes everything.”

Laura wastes no time moving to unlock Carmilla’s left arm, “And you believed them when they said that? They took LaFonatine and then they took Perry but then they came for Danny and me. Carmilla there is a war starting above us right now- how could you believe them?!”

_Because you were free and this is my punishment for that… foolish foolish girl, always meddling in things you oughtn’t._

But Carmilla just shakes her head and tries to reset her dislocated shoulder, letting Laura undo the chains around her ankles.

There is little left of the vampire that remains human, or so she thinks, but there is a stubborn flame of hope that refuses to die down.

“God Carmilla you are amazing.”

She frowns again but this time looks at Laura- like she’s crazy, but Laura thinks it’s a start.

“How are you even conscious right now with these wounds and this _many_ wounds too, I mean… wow,” She tries to put her arm around the vampire but she shrugs it off.

“Get off me,” Carmilla gruffs, she didn’t let herself be beaten down by her brothers to have Laura come and cradle her injuries, this was to save the silly girl and now they all may die, “I’m not human anymore remember? Pain doesn’t work the same way it does for you. We have a much higher tolerance,” but even as she says those words, her body language screams ‘intense pain’

“Carmilla they beat you up!”

“Ha! I’m fine.” Carmilla’s voice cracks on the first syllable, undermining and believability it might have held, “I just wasn’t fast enough to get away… They would have let me go eventually.”

“Eventually?! When? Tomorrow? A Hundred years? Eventually just isn’t good enough and we need you back.”

“You have your roommate back now though,” Carmilla’s voice cuts out for a moment and then comes back again raspy, “And Xena.”

“You mean Danny?”

“Obviously Sugar,” Carmilla says.

Laura’s moved out of the cell but Carmilla refuses to move, one arm is held closely to her stomach and Laura doesn’t know if it’s because her wrist is broken or if something else is wrong but either way there is in an anger rising within her. She came to rescue the vampire and now she was giving up?!

“Carmilla. I came all this way and risked my life to get you out now get your ass moving and let’s leave!”

“I can’t.”

“What happened to waltzing in our room? You said it was practically sex. You saved me from giant mushroom spores. You said if you were my TA you’d pass me just because you liked me. You made a deal with your mother to protect me even though it sacrificed my friends. You’ve done all these things for me and now that I’m doing something for you, you’re giving up?!”

Carmilla bows her head again but this time it’s not because she’s ashamed of what has happened to her, she starts to rock slightly, her vision blurs and goes fuzzy at the edges. Laura’s concerned voice fades from her hearing as does the pain in her body. Then Laura is gone and she falls out of consciousness.

Carmilla jolts awake, shaking her head and jingling the chains that bind her wrists. Tears pin prick her eyes and she shuts them tight against the heartbreaking reality she has returned to. Laura is not there. Laura was never there. It was all a nasty trick her past siblings have put her through to break her.

And it worked.


End file.
